


Constant Craving

by heartwrappedinclover



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blast from the past, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartwrappedinclover/pseuds/heartwrappedinclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is horny and frustrated. Not one for one night stands, it's been a while. At a club, he reconnects with someone he thought was only about one-nighters, but finds himself very pleasantly surprised when he's wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Craving

**Author's Note:**

> There's a short discussion about what happened to Dave after "On My Way", but like the tag says, this fic is all fluff and happy feels.

Kurt Hummel was frustrated. No, wrong word, well, maybe not, but still.. horny, yes that was it. He recognized that there were people worse off than him in the sex-department, after all he'd only been single for about five months, but getting used to regular sex and then having it taken away, wasn't doing him any favors. 

He'd been in the city of his dreams for almost 8 months now, he and Blaine had tried the long-distance thing for a while, but realized fairly quickly that it wasn't working out for either of them. The break-up had been almost nice, as far as these things can be, and they agreed that they would stay friends no matter what. 

New York is as amazing as Kurt had always dreamed; big, bright, never quiet and always open-minded. Even thought he'd been here for some time now, it still amazed him when he saw gay couples walking together down the streets, hugging, kissing and generally being very couple-y and none seemed to notice. Going about their lives like this was something completely normal, which it was. All in all making Kurt very happy that he'd gotten out of Homophobia, Ohio to be a part of this vibrant fairytale of a city. 

But back to his current predicament. Kurt had never been one for one-night stands, he was a relationship kind of guy. He wanted someone to belong to him and to belong to someone. To get to know someone else in every possible way; body, mind and soul. And let someone know him that way. But how to get that someone? 

At school he'd met quite a few nice, gay guys, but none of them seemed to be what he was looking for. Of those he'd considered there were two that might have potential as boyfriend-material, but (irony abounds) they were actually together. Which automatically made them off-limits. Kurt never wanted to be "the other man" or the one to break up a happy couple. Not going to happen. 

Which is how he finds himself were he is now. At Constant Craving, the new nightclub he'd heard his classmates talking enthusiastically about. Its not actually a gay bar, just a bar, not too far from his dorm. When he heard the name, he decided that he had to check it out, it was just too fitting to his current mind-set. 

Kurt is sitting at the bar, a good way into his second (very nice) strawberry daiquiri and enjoying one of his favorite pastimes; people-watching. Its not quite as fun without someone else to help him judge outfits and make-up and the likes, but its still enjoyable. 

He turns toward the doors to find a new prospect to judge, and feels his past hitting him hard in the face. Strutting through the door, like he owns the place is none other than the boy who haunted him for a good long while, made him insanely jealous, unsure of himself and weirdly amused all at the same time; Sebastian Smythe. 

Still annoyingly good-looking, confidence oozing out of every pore, smirking at the world and expecting it to smirk back. Which it probably does, damn him. Kurt is about to turn away, when Sebastian looks up and green eyes meet blue. 

 

Green eyes widen, Sebastian looks like he can't believe what he's looking at (Kurt knows that feeling), but suddenly things turn a little strange. A real smile, not the patented smirk, spreads across Sebastian's face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. Its makes him look human and more attractive than Kurt has ever seen him. 

Yes, even when Sebastian was being a total jackass back in high school, Kurt never denied that he was good-looking, even if his commentary evidenced otherwise. 

The smile is gone when Sebastian disappears from view (Kurt finds he misses it, huh weird), but his thoughts are derailed when the owner himself drops into the space beside him and he gets the close-up view. 

"Hey, Kurt. Well, this is blast from the past I wasn't expecting tonight" he smiles, looking actually happy to see him. "Huh, hullo Smythe, I feel I should be quoting Casablanca right about now" Kurt grins back. He can't really help it, Sebastian's smile is infectious, and a bit of verbal sparring with his old combatant might actually lighten his night considerably. 

When Sebastian looks like a question-mark, Kurt rolls his eyes and lower his voice to a Bogart-esque smooth purr and says, "Of all the gin-joints in all the world, he had to walk into mine" making Sebastian actually laugh out loud. The sound is something Kurt hasn't heard from him before, its a loud and happy sound, free of any mocking that might have been there back in high school. 

"Well, although I appreciate your use of the classics, there are a few things wrong with that scenario," Sebastian comments, "for one, that would make me the woman, though considering its Ingrid Bergman, I'll take that as a compliment, and second, you do realize that Bogart's character in that is called Rick Blaine, right? You're usually not the one bringing Anderson into our conversations"

Kurt just shrugs, making Sebastian frown at him. "Blaine and I broke up, a few months ago, couldn't make that long-distance thing work" he says, considering how weird it is to actually talk about Blaine with his rival and not hurting about it. "Wait, I thought you and Blaine talked to each other, he didn't tell you?" Kurt wonders. 

"Talked, past tense, being the operative word in that statement" Sebastian answers, "I mean, I still comment some of his Facebook statements, but I kinda lost interest, a while back, to be honest. Plus I've never been one for long-distance either, and since I was coming to New York, I didn't pursue it." 

"What you live here now? I thought...", the bright, happy laugh interrupts him again, and he can't be annoyed at the sound. 

"You thought I was a junior like Blaine, huh?" Sebastian comments, eyes still sparkling with amusement. "Nope, I graduated Dalton in June, was supposed to start NYU in September, but my dad won this big case, so he decided to take the whole family to Bordeaux for a victory trip or something" Sebastian rolls his eyes, but seeing Kurt's bitch please – look, and chuckles, "sorry, I sound like a spoiled brat, but being with the 'rentals, even in France, is a chore, believe me"

 

 

Kurt is gaping at Sebastian, he can't help it; here is Sebastian Smythe; the plague of his senior year of high school; the arrogant brat that took for granted that everything he ever wanted should just fall into his lap without comment; the self-appointed one-night stand connoisseur, sounding self-deprecating and amused on his own behalf. 

His shocked look must be fairly obvious, cause the laugh he finds so attractive rings out again. "Not something you'd ever thought you'd hear me say about myself, huh?" Sebastian laughs. 

"You could say that" Kurt sheepishly agrees. 

"Look, Kurt" Sebastian is suddenly serious, "after all that happened back then" they share a look, and they both remember, "I realized it was about damn time to grow up bit. And I know its old news and under the bridge and all that, but I'm really sorry about being such a brat back then, I know I made life harder for you than it should have been. I mean, with the attitude in Ohio, we should have been on the same side. You and me, Blaine and even Dave, we could have been there for each other. Anyways, I'm really sorry" 

Green eyes meet blue again, and Kurt is shocked to see the honesty and sorrow in them. "Thank you, Sebastian, that means a lot." 

Sebastian starts, and Kurt smiles: "What?" 

"That's the first time you've actually used my name." he smiles back. 

"Huh, I guess things change." Kurt comments. 

"You can say that again." and Kurt is surprised to see that Sebastian's eyes has gone a bit darker. 

"By the way," Sebastian says, before Kurt can think anymore about it, "do you know how Dave is doing? I haven't talked to him since the hospital." 

"You went to visit too? " Kurt says sadly, remembering the occasion, "Well, yeah. I heard what happened, and wanted to know if I could help. It sobered me up, to know that someone could go there, that it could get that bad."

"Well, I met him when I was home for Christmas, and he seems to be doing really good. He's at school in San Francisco and I think he might actually have a boyfriend by now, if the gushing he was doing about this guy at Christmas was any indication." Kurt smiles in memory. 

"Oh good." Sebastian smiles back. "I'm happy for him."

"So, Hummel, how bout you?" Sebastian comments, and there's that infamous smirk, but surprisingly Kurt finds it more attractive than annoying, "Getting all sorts of action here in the Big Apple, or what?" 

And the reason why Kurt is at the bar in the first place comes crashing in on him with surprising force. He knows he blushes, but comments anyway;"Actually no. I'm not one for the one-night stand, and its been a while since I've found someone who can handle all the fabulous that is me." 

 

"Are they completely blind," Sebastian mumbles, shocking Kurt speechless, Sebastian notices and covers it up with a "well, I can see how that would be a challenge." while winking at Kurt. 

When Kurt still gapes at him, Sebastian frowns "Come on, Kurt. I always thought you were attractive, previous commentary notwithstanding. And now... well, lets just say I'm glad I found you again when I did, I can't imagine that you'd stay alone for very much longer in a place like this. And I find myself wanting to get to know you better. So you wanna dance?"

Kurt shakes himself mentally to stop gaping like an idiot, so that he can consider the boy in front of him. Sebastian has always been attractive, but now.. well with the newly discovered maturity and the self-deprecating humor on display, without the arrogance and jackassery going on, damn him if Sebastian isn't bordering on irresistible. 

Kurt hops off his stool, and smolders a gaze at Sebastian, who visibly gasps, "If you think you can keep up with me, Smythe." and starts winding his way onto the dance floor. 

He doesn't get far however, before a hand on his arm spins him around and he's suddenly pressed against a hard body, and a voice, darker than he's ever heard from Sebastian whispers in his ear, "Damn Hummel, didn't know you had it in you."

Some random R'n'B tune is blasting from the club's speakers, and the dance floor is packed. At first Kurt tries to keep a little distance between himself and Sebastian, but with the press of bodies on every side of them he soon gives up. The music is thrumming through him, and he falls easily into the rhythm. Unsurprisingly Sebastian follows him beat for beat. 

Kurt looses himself to the music, body loose and hips never stop moving, pressed against Sebastian and enjoying every second. He realizes that this is what he's been missing, being close to someone, feeling another person close to him, smelling him, feeling him and being completely surrounded by another boy. That it is Sebastian Smythe, is just a strange and kind of wonderful coincidence. 

Sebastian grabs his hand and spins him, but steps in and stops him halfway, making Kurt's back pressed all along Sebastian's front. 

Kurt's arms come up to wrap around Sebastian's neck, and suddenly things take a turn for the intimate, Sebastian adding to it by bending his head to whisper in Kurt's ear, low and raspy, despite the noise around them; "You know how I said I'd lost interest in Blaine a while back... you wanna know why?" Kurt hums in acknowledgment, he was actually wondering about that. 

"Well, you see, every time I was trying to think about Blaine, someone else kept butting in. Someone I wasn't expecting to say the least. Someone who kept up with me, insult for insult, never backing down, never giving into any of my crap. Someone who for the first time in my life denied me something I wanted. At first I was pissed, he kept me from the one I wanted, and now he was interrupting my thoughts as well. What the hell, right?"

Shock courses through Kurt's system now, when he realizes to whom Sebastian is referring. But no, that can't mean anything. Right? Sebastian was just annoyed with him as usual, didn't wanna deal with Kurt anymore, so gave up on Blaine as well. That must be it right?

 

 

Kurt's thought are derailed again when Sebastian continues to whisper, apparently not done. "But in time I realized that I had gone after the wrong person all along. You would be a much better partner for me than Blaine could ever be, Kurt. You can keep up with me, challenge me in every aspect of my life, let me know when I'm being a jackass and it really, really doesn't hurt that you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever met. You make me wanna be a better person, Kurt." 

Kurt freezes completely at this, and Sebastian lets go of him, but leans in for a final comment: "I know this is sudden and I have no idea what you think of me, really, just know that I want you, Kurt, I want you to be mine. I want to do the whole boyfriend-thing with you, which is terrifying for me, but you're worth it."

Kurt staggers as a realization hits him like a ton of bricks. He wants this, oh god, he really really wants this. 

His memory sprints across their common past, all the insult-wars leaving him energized and ready to take on the world, the lack of challenge from Blaine that frustrated him to no end, the fact that he was jealous when Sebastian made his intentions for Blaine clear; a jealousy he realizes now was for the fact that Sebastian didn't like him instead. Kurt's head is spinning. 

Kurt shudders as the want courses through him, strong and demanding, and spins to face Sebastian, who gasps, eyes darkening further as he takes in the look on Kurt's face. 

Kurt surges forward, arms lifting, one hand curling around Sebastian's neck, fingers in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder, to pull the boy against his body and his lips closer to his own. 

He locks his eyes with Sebastian's, darkened blue meeting darkened emerald and when their faces are barely six inches apart he growls out "Yes! I want you, Seb, I want all of it, with you". This is met with a growl from the other boy and leaning forward their lips meet.

The first touch is electric. Its surges between them, making Sebastian wrap his arms around Kurt in a desperate attempt to get even closer, and making Kurt's hands tighten and lean in to get more. 

They kiss furiously for a while, lips sliding together deliciously until Kurt thinks fuck it and lets his tongue trace the outline of Sebastian's lips, before sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Sebastian moans into his mouth at that, mouth falling open, and Kurt takes the invite gladly. He lets his lower lip go and instead licks his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and when their tongues meet, its his turn to moan. 

The kiss slows down then, a delicious dance of wet slides and small nips, both of them realizing that the other wants this just as much. Without realizing they've started moving again together to the music, rolling together to the rhythm. 

When air becomes an issue, Sebastian pulls back a little, only to dip his head down to kiss and lick at Kurt's neck, making the boy moan and writhe against him. A sudden thought comes to Kurt then, and it makes him giggle into Sebastian's hair. 

The boy pulls back and looks at him fondly: "What's so funny, gorgeous?" 

Kurt turns a blinding smile on him and says "Who knew this would happen the first time you and I found ourselves alone together?" Sebastian gapes at him for while, before he throws his head back and laughs. 

"Well, if I had known that, I would have tried to find you sooner" he laughs, hugging Kurt close. 

This makes Kurt frown up at him "You tried to find me?" 

Sebastian looks slightly sheepish for a second before answering "Well yeah, I knew you were coming to New York, and if anything I hoped we at least could end up as friends. With maybe the hope of something more, someday. So I talked to Nick and Jeff about it, they said you were starting TISH, living on campus, so at least I had a place to start looking. I was contemplating asking Blaine, which would have been seven shades of awkward given how I feel about you." 

His speech makes Kurt gape up at him again, making Sebastian chuckle. "I keep surprising you" he grins at Kurt, making the other boy blush, before grinning back. 

"Well, yeah. I never thought I'd see the day that Sebastian Smythe would talk about me and feelings in the same sentence. Wholly unexpected, but by no means unwanted." 

Its Sebastian's turn to gape, but in delight "You want me too? Really?" 

"Well," Kurt begins, his tone indignant, but with a quirk of his lips to show he isn't really serious, "unlike someone I used to know, I don't go around kissing people without it meaning something" he ends with a wink. 

"Oh thank God" Sebastian growls out, before attaching his lips to Kurt's again. The kiss grows from near and intimate, to hard and needy in no time at all. 

When Sebastian slots a leg between Kurt's and their movements turn from rolling to actual grinding, both boys are very happy that the music around them is so loud, because none of them can hide their sounds of pleasure anymore. 

Kurt wants, oh God he wants, he's almost dizzy with it. He has this gorgeous boy pressed against him, this boy who has just confessed feelings for him, and sporting a hard-on to match his own, grinding against him. But Kurt needs to get something clear, before he takes this further. 

He breaks the kiss, his insides crowing with delight at the way Sebastian whines and tries to chase his lips, and puts a hand on the other boy's chest. 

His touch seems to wake Sebastian and he looks at him, Kurt shudders with want at the look on his face; eyes almost pure black with lust, lips swollen and shiny red and hair mussed from where Kurt carded his fingers through it. He made Sebastian look like this, the thought is utterly delightful. 

"Did you mean it? You want the whole thing with me? Relationship, being exclusive, the whole nine yards?" Kurt asks, his insides chanting please, please, please all the while. 

Sebastian straightens up a bit, places both his hands around Kurt's face, looking him straight in the eyes, without flickering and Kurt sees the honesty, sincerity and affection swirling around in the green depths. "Yes, I did. I finally, finally got you, and I'm not letting you go anywhere in the foreseeable future."

Affection, relief and want tumbles around inside Kurt in a dizzying wave, and he grins so big, he's positive it looks slightly goofy, but he can't bring himself to care. 

 

In that moment he decides, and looks up at Sebastian, who starts at the dark eyes fixed on him. "Well good," Kurt says, voice lower and deeper with lust, "cause I'm considering to take you back to my dorm to figure out if you're worth all that talk you were spouting back in the day." 

Sebastian shudders, Kurt can see it, can see his eyes darken further as they fasten upon his own, "Are you sure?" Sebastian asks, his voice a lusty rasp that sends tingles down Kurt's spine. 

Kurt surges forward, presses himself into Sebastian again, and kisses him hard. He breaks away and beams at the other boy "Because you asked I'm even more sure." He grinds into Sebastian's thigh, just to prove just how sure he is. 

Sebastian leans down, slightly goofy smile on his face this time, lips inches from Kurt's and whispers: "Well then, lead the way, gorgeous."

Barely resisting punching the air and whooping, Kurt drags his arm down Sebastian's, tangling their fingers together, before he starts winding his way through the packed dance floor. They walk outside the club, before stopping, looking at each other. 

"So," Kurt begins, "cab or walking? Its a couple of blocks." 

"I don't mind walking for a bit" Sebastian smiles down at him, "to be honest, I prefer it, might be good to cool down a bit, unless we want this to be over before we get through your door" he winks at Kurt. 

Kurt groans in delight, and surges up to kiss him. Its delightful to be wanted this way, he hasn't been in a long time, and he's remembering what a good feeling it is. 

Sebastian slings an arm around his shoulders, tucks him into his side, and Kurt enjoys it immensely. He's not used to be the shortest in a pair, but he finds that he loves it. They start walking, still touching, still exchanging glances, both thinking the same thing. Oh yes, finally.

They walk in comfortable silence until the college building looms up, dorms off to the right, when Sebastian asks "So how are the walls here?". Kurt looks up at him in confusion, and Sebastian elaborates "I hope they're kinda thick, cause I really don't think I can nor do I want to keep still when something I've been wanting for so long is coming true." 

His answer comes with Kurt throwing his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a deep and dirty kiss, tongues dancing together. Their moans harmonize in a delicious way, both feeling the heat coming back with a vengeance. 

"Fuck, Kurt" Sebastian groans, "I thought the point of walking was to cool down."

"Don't want to," Kurt whispers, "want you, so much."

"Oh hell, lets go". Kurt mentally shakes himself out of the cloud of want and affection he finds himself in, trying not to grab Sebastian and sprint into his dorm. They still seem to walk a bit quicker, grinning at each other when they realize. 

 

 

They walk into the building, Kurt showing the way to his room. He stops outside his door, fumbling for the keys in the pocket of his skinny jeans, now even tighter than usual, a situation not being helped by Sebastian crowding against his back, hands on his hips, lips on his neck, mouthing along a tendon. 

After a bit of fumbling and quite a few moans in pleasure, Kurt gets the door open. They stumble through it, Kurt spins around to face Sebastian, before attaching his lips to his again and pushing him back into the door, which slams shut. 

They kiss slowly, deliciously, tongues sliding against each other. Hands start wandering, Kurt's carding through Sebastian's hair, just to have him closer, while Sebastian's drags down Kurt's sides to settle on his hips. 

Kurt feels the grip tighten before he's spun around, and finds himself with his back against the door, Sebastian against every part of him, and one of his thighs between his legs. 

Kurt breaks the kiss and gasps out loud when he feels the friction against his now hard cock. He throws his head to the side, and Sebastian takes the opportunity to attack his neck again. 

"Oh yes, hmm Sebastian, yes" Kurt groans, and Sebastian feels it go straight to his dick, which is rapidly hardening. 

He lifts his head from Kurt's neck, moaning when he sees the mark he made on the pale skin. He rests his forehead against Kurt's and raps "How about we loose some clothes and move this to the bed?" 

Kurt groans in approval, hands going directly to the bottom of Sebastian's Henley. "Dunno if I told you this already," Kurt grins, "but I'm really glad to see you've ditched the popped-collar look." He pulls the shirt over Sebastian's head and feels his mouth water at the sight of lean muscles and tan skin. "Damn Seb, that is a damn shame to cover up." 

Sebastian tries for a cocky grin, but the lust rolling over him is making it difficult. "You too, babe." He pulls the shirt over Kurt's head and feels his mouth fall open at the sight of the creamy expanse his torso. "Oh fuck, Kurt! Having you dress in all those layers should be illegal." 

They surge together for a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue, all the while trying to take their shoes and socks off at the same time. They break the kiss, grinning at each other, and manages to take the offending items off without injury. 

Coming together again for another, slightly less messy, kiss, they both shudder at the new contact. When Kurt starts to roll his hips against Sebastian's again, the boy decides that they should get horizontal. He breaks away, smile widening at Kurt's whine at the loss of contact, and smiles down at him, "Come on, babe, let take this to the bed, ye?" 

Kurt looks up at him, and Sebastian has to hold back a gasp at the look on his face. Those gorgeous eyes blown darker than he's ever seen them, lips shiny and kiss-swollen and a pretty blush spread high over his cheekbones. 

 

 

"Yeah OK," Kurt readily agrees, "but loose the rest of the clothes first, k?" 

Sebastian doesn't even answer, just turns around towards the bed, drops his trousers and boxers in one swoop (Kurt is salivating at the sight of him), before turning around to sit on the edge of the bed, dark eyes locking onto Kurt's own. 

He looks like a vision straight out of one of Kurt's fantasies; eyes lust-darkened, lips swollen and so very red, hair a mess from Kurt's fingers, long, lean muscles starting to glisten slightly from sweat, and his cock – oh god, his cock – long, thick and dark red, the tip shiny from precome and curving up towards his bellybutton. Kurt feels his mouth watering again. 

He locks his eyes with Sebastian's again, before opening the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down, hissing with the release of pressure on his cock. Sebastian breaks eye-contact to take in the rest of him, and Kurt can see his eyes widening and go even darker when Sebastian realizes that Kurt isn't wearing underwear. 

"Fuck Kurt," Sebastian gasps out, "how the hell do you survive wearing those jeans over that? God you look delicious, come here already!" 

Kurt drags the jeans all the way off and straightens up, surprising himself with enjoying the scrutiny. He can see the want and affection in Sebastian's eyes and fuck if it isn't amazing to be wanted this way. He slinks forward until he's standing between Sebastian's legs, and feeling the blush darken at the gaze raking all over him.

Sebastian tries to get a hold of him, pulling them both backwards towards the pillows, but Kurt has something else in mind. He places his hands on the strong shoulders in front of him and leans down to whisper in Sebastian's ear "I wanna taste you." 

He can feel the shudder going through the boy beneath him. "Oh my.. yes please fuck yes." Sebastian groans out, arms falling by his sides. 

Kurt breaks away from Sebastian's mouth, to let his lips slide across his neck, down to his collarbone, sucking, nipping, licking, all the while relishing in the way Sebastian reacts to everything he does. 

Sebastian's hands are not idle, stroking across every inch of skin they can reach, "Fuck you feel fantastic" he growls out. 

Kurt thinks about quipping about his skin-regimen, but kneels and finds himself on eye-level with Sebastian's dick, and suddenly he has other things on his mind. He leans forward to lick at the tip, and can't hold back a deep moan when he get his first taste. God he has missed this. He places his hands on Sebastian's hips and leans forward more, so that he can kiss the tip before sucking the head into his mouth. 

Sebastian has leaned back on his arms a bit, but when Kurt looks up at him, cock head still in his mouth, tongue dancing in random patterns all over it, he meets the dark green gaze locked on him. "Oh my fuck...Kurt, god that's hot!!" Sebastian growls out when their eyes meet. 

Kurt wants to smile at him, but figures it might be awkward with his mouth full, so he chooses to lean forward and take more of the fantastic cock into his mouth. He doesn't stop until he feel the head meet the back of his throat and he moans around it. 

Sebastian feels the vibrations, throws his head back with a "Ooh FUCK!!" and his hips bucking forward. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you OK?" Sebastian asks. 

Kurt slips off, but starts stroking him with his hand before looking up at Sebastian. "Its OK," he rasps out, feeling very desirable when Sebastian's hips buck up at the sound of his voice, "I want you to fuck my mouth." 

"Oh my God, Kurt, how are you real!!" Sebastian groans out, before falling back on the bed. His hands goes to card through Kurt's hair in anticipation. 

Kurt really does smile at him this time, before lowering his head again. Sebastian's cock slides into his mouth again, this time helped by Sebastian's hips bucking up to find the wet heat again. Sebastian's hands tighten in his hair, and he starts to thrust into Kurt's mouth. He's careful at first, but at Kurt's impatient whine, he starts working his hips for real. 

Kurt loves every second. 

He moans around him and swallows every time he hits the back of his throat, and after all the tension and the victory of finally having Kurt with him this way, Sebastian feels the tell-tale tightening in his abdomen, and the building to an almost intolerable degree. 

"Oh Kurt, god yes, you're so good...oh fuckfuckfuck.. I'm gonna..." he tries to warn him, but Kurt just looks up at him, grabs his ass to keep him close, and raises an eyebrow as a challenge. 

The combination of the pressure around his cock and the eye-contact does Sebastian in, and he comes hard down Kurt's throat, choking and moaning and shaking all over. 

Kurt licks him clean, before climbing up the bed, so that he can kiss Sebastian again. It takes Sebastian a bit to return the kiss, he seems to be in his own world. 

Kurt can't help feel slightly smug about that, he made Sebastian Smythe loose his grip on reality for a minute, the thought is delightful.

After a while, Sebastian starts to return the kiss, a deep groan shaking through him when he tastes himself in Kurt's mouth. The sounds he's making are sinfully hot, and Kurt is very aware of his now painfully hard cock. His hips buck against Sebastian without permission, making the boy break the kiss.

Sebastian looks up at him, and Kurt feels the warmth include his heart at the utter content and affectionate expression on his face. 

He feels his grip on him tightening, before Sebastian growls out "My turn to taste" and flipping them over. His mouth moves quickly down Kurt's body, reaching his goal and wasting no time lowering his mouth down on Kurt's length. 

Kurt finds it less than surprising that Sebastian is fantastic with his mouth. He doesn't go as deep as Kurt, but the use of his tongue all over Kurt's length and the use of his hands and fingers more than makes up for it. 

 

He also keeps Kurt guessing; going from sucking hard on the head; to lowering his mouth letting his tongue do all the work; to slipping off to mouth at Kurt's balls and lower, all in all driving Kurt absolutely crazy within minutes. 

With being rock hard before the blow-job even started, he feels no embarrassment in feeling the tightening in his abdomen after only a short time of the delicious treatment. "Oh Bastian, yes oh my fuck yes... I'm gonna oh god!" Kurt rambles, before coming hard down Sebastian's throat, vision whitening and body shaking. 

He comes back to himself a bit later, to feel kitten-licks all around his cock, before a humming makes him whine from oversensitivity. He looks down to meet Sebastian's eyes, still dark but somehow sparkling. 

"Wow," he says, and its Kurt's turn to react the raspy voice, "you taste amazing." Sebastian moves up Kurt's body and finally they're both against the pillows together. 

"Hmm, likewise." Kurt almost purrs, before locking his lips with Sebastian's again. He could get used to this, so very quickly. 

They kiss slower now, deeper and more intimate. Tongues exploring each others mouths. Learning what the other likes. Sebastian covers every inch of him and Kurt enjoys the experience fully. 

Their hands move over every reachable inch of skin, mapping out muscles and delighting in the feeling of having someone so close. The desperation is gone, leaving behind a heat that warms them both. 

After a long time of making out, could be minutes, could be hours, Kurt has stopped thinking about time a long time ago, he feels the craving returning. He could feel embarrassed about it, but Sebastian feels so fucking amazing and Kurt just wants him. 

He lets his hands travel further down Sebastian's back, clasping his ass in both hands, before spreading his legs and thrusting his hips upwards toward Sebastian's. 

They both groan at the friction, before Sebastian breaks the kiss to latch onto Kurt's neck. "Oh fuck, you feel fantastic!!" he mumbles against Kurt's skin. Their hips start rolling against each other, falling into a rhythm easily. The need and want are coming back, and they both feel themselves hardening against the other. 

"Bastian!" Kurt starts out, ending the name with a whine after a particularly delicious thrust, "I want you, God, please, I want you inside me, wanna feel you, oh fuck."

"God Kurt, you are killing me" Sebastian groans out, fully enjoying the man underneath him, feeling his cock twitch in excitement at Kurt's statement. "You've got the supplies, I hope?" he asks, feeling as if he might die of sheer arousal if Kurt doesn't have anything. 

"Yes! Oh God yes. In the bedside cabinet. Oh God Bas!!" Kurt is mewling in pleasure now. 

 

 

"OK, gorgeous, I've got you." Sebastian whispers, before leaning over to root through the cabinet in question. He finds the bottle and the foil-packet, deposits his loot on the bed, before grabbing Kurt, and rolling them both so that they're on their sides facing each other. Kurt looks a bit questioning at their position, but before he can say anything, Sebastian purrs "Trust me, babe, I'm gonna make this amazing for you."

He hitches Kurt's leg up around his hip, before finding the bottle he left on the bed earlier. 

Kurt feels exposed like this, open to Sebastian's touch, and he can't fucking wait to feel it. His breath hitches as he feels slicked fingers dancing down his spine, before sliding down his crack. Sebastian bends his leg so that Kurt is even more open to his fingers. 

He starts teasing a finger around the rim, cock twitching in anticipation for things to come. 

"Come on, Bas, don't tease me." Kurt moans, "I want to feel you." He needs someone else inside him. His own fingers are never quite enough. 

Sebastian gives in, attaching his mouth to Kurt's again, while pushing a finger inside. He swallows Kurt's moan at the intrusion, and his own cock hardens further at the tight heat surrounding his digit. 

Kurt is in heaven. There's no other word for it. Sebastian's tongue is mimicking the movement of an act soon to come, his hips are creating wonderful friction against Kurt's cock and his long, wicked fingers are wreaking havoc on Kurt's senses. Kurt brakes the kiss, throws his head back in a long drawn-out moan, before gasping out "Oh fuck, Bas! Another please, God, more." 

Sebastian is happy to comply. He adds another finger and starts to scissor them inside Kurt. He has spent his time learning Kurt intimately tonight, time to learn him here as well. While scissoring his fingers and stretching Kurt out, he feels around for that special spot, the spot that will make this gorgeous boy fall to pieces. He curls his fingers slightly upwards and is rewarded by Kurt's scream of pleasure. 

"YES!! THERE!! Oh holy fuck, Bastian..more please more guhh.." Kurt is near incoherent in his pleasure, and Sebastian is enjoying every sound. 

He adds another finger, kissing Kurt hard again, and cork-screwing his fingers inside the tight heat, making sure to brush Kurt's prostate every now and then. 

Kurt breaks the kiss and looks at Sebastian, eyes nearly black with pleasure and rasps out "Fuck me! I want your cock Bas." 

Sebastian kisses him hard again, before removing his finger. "I want you on top of me at first, OK?" He rolls them over so that he's on his back, legs planted on the mattress. He reaches for the condom, but Kurt beats him to it. He opens the packet, fumbling with need to be filled again, and rolls it down Sebastian's now hard cock. Kurt slicks his hand up with lube and strokes him a few times, before rubbing the excess off on the sheets. 

Sebastian grabs him around the waist and hauls him up, so that he's straddling his waist, knees bent and feet under Sebastian's thighs. "Ready, gorgeous?" he asks, in breathless anticipation. 

 

Kurt raises himself up on his knees, reaching a hand back to steady Sebastian's cock against his entrance, before slowly lowering himself down. 

It feels, a little strangely perhaps, like being complete.

Sebastian, on the other hand, is fairly certain he passed out for a minute over the pleasure. Finally, fucking finally, he's buried to the hilt in the tight, wet heat that is Kurt. 

"Oh Bas.. YES!!" Kurt's eyes flashes open to meet the darkened greens of the boy beneath, the boy whom he's connected to in the most intimate way two people can be. 

It's a heady feeling. 

Kurt leans forward, moaning in pleasure at the stretch, to whisper "Baby, please move", before connecting their lips. 

Sebastian plants his feet and tightening his hold on Kurt's hips, before he starts thrusting. Slowly, luxuriantly at first, enjoying every inch of friction he can get. 

Kurt is moving against him. They find their rhythm as easily as they did on the dance-floor, slowly undulating against one another. 

Kurt seems to have gone mute from the pleasure, letting his body tell what feels good, but Sebastian wants to hear him. Surprising really, how the voice he thought was SO annoying and girly a little over a year ago, can sound so gorgeous and sexy when its moaning out in pleasure. Well, this whole night is a delicious surprise, so he decides to go with it. 

He angles his hips for the next thrust, and is rewarded with a long moan coming out of the boy above him. "Nggnnhh, oh yes, Bas!! Right there." 

So he tries to keep his thrusts at the same angle, but in their current position it's a little awkward. He pulls Kurt down hard, thrusts his hips upwards, rewarded with another howl of pleasure from the boy above, before flipping them over, landing himself on top of Kurt. 

"Legs around me, gorgeous." he whispers darkly at Kurt, before resuming his thrusting. Kurt, seemingly without effort, hooks his legs high around his waist, making Sebastian's head spin at the thought of positions possible with his level of flexibility. 

He decides to test it further, wanting to get deeper, so he lifts Kurt's left leg up over his shoulder. They both groan loudly at the new depth from this position. "Harder, please Bas, harder." Kurt whimpers. Sebastian happily complies. 

The only sounds in the room are skin slapping and broken moans and curses as they both feel that glorious heat building. The edge of all things good is getting closer with each movement. 

"Yes, yes, YES!!! Sebastian!!" Kurt comes, cock untouched, feeling himself unravel at the seams and almost whiting out at the pleasure of it.

Feeling Kurt clenching around him, and the warm come splattering between them, the edge is irresistible and Sebastian falls over it without complaint, Kurt's name falling from his lips in a litany, shuddering violently, before collapsing completely on top of the boy himself. 

Then there is quiet. 

No sound except their harsh breathing, and quit possibly their heartbeats, but its hard to tell. Kurt mumbles something, the actual words lost against the skin on Sebastian's neck. 

"What's that, hot-stuff?" Sebastian's voice sounds far away.

"Totally spout-able." Kurt whispers, leaving Sebastian confused.

"Huh?" he comments, voice still slurry from his orgasm "What are you talking about?"

"You actually live up to all the talking you did back in high school." Kurt grins at him, shivering with renewed arousal from Sebastian's voice. His insides are doing a happy-dance. I did that!! I made Sebastian sound like that!!

"Oh.." Sebastian pauses, before grinning back. "You're worth more talk than that, though. I mean, wow."

Their eyes meet and big grins spreads across both their faces. Both looking well-fucked; rosy cheeks, swollen lips; hair messy and grinning like idiots. This is how it should be, Kurt thinks to himself.

As if reading his mind, Sebastian, looking a little unsure all of a sudden, licks his lips before saying "You know, this was really fantastic, and really wanna do it again, and again, and I know we went into things a bit backwards, but I would love to take you out and I would love for us to try this thing for real, what do you think?" He stops to take a breath, and looks at Kurt who is gaping at him. 

Sebastian Smythe is rambling because he wants to be with me. Kurt's thoughts makes a warm feeling settle around his heart, before he smiles at the flustered boy above him, who's still inside me, wow!!

"I would love that," he starts, Sebastian's smile is like the sun coming up, "two conditions though." The smile falls a little. 

"One," Kurt starts, smiling mischievously while clenching around the cock inside him, earning a twitch of interest and a groan from the boy, "We're gonna do it again, cause damn!!" The smile is back in full force, along with renewed darkness in those green eyes. 

"Two," Kurt's voice goes a little darker with the new arousal, feeling himself hardening slowly again, "You are gonna stay the night with me."

"I have absolutely no problem with any of that." And hello, Kurt's voice isn't the only one going darker again. "Can I kiss you now?" 

"From now on, Sebastian," Kurt's smile is matching Sebastian's in force, "you never have to ask."


End file.
